


The Grim

by alltheSinnersandalltheSaints



Series: Grim and the Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopt don’t shop, Adopted Peter Parker, Adorable Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Asexual Peter Parker, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, FUCK endgame, Family, Fluff, Freeform, Humor, IronDad and SpiderSon, Multi, Multiverse, No Sex, No Smut, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Powerful Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Spyder family, Team as Family, shelter animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints/pseuds/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints
Summary: Peter proves, one again, that he’s the purest being in the multiverse. Add a little bit of stressed Irondad too.





	The Grim

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one shot I threw together because I need to forget about how college chem is going to fuck me over. I also wanted to write something cute with animals because I love animals!
> 
> The background for this fic is basically the same as my Saving and raising a spider series, but this series refers to another universe. (It’s the multiverse)
> 
> P.S. Since I cant figure out how to add pictures the dog looks like Serius from Harry Potter.

“All of our dogs are in here.” The shelter worker, Sandy, said as she led the two Starks down a hallway lined with kennels. Various breeds and sizes barked at the new voices. She stopped at the entrance while the fifteen-year-old went to look, his eyes trailing each animal lovingly. Tony stayed behind and watched his son with a smile.

“Your son is very sweet. He clearly loves all animals. I wish more people were like that.” She commented.

“He’s a good kid,” the billionaire nodded, pride welling up within his chest, “since most of my charities focus on the human population, he puts at least half of his allowance towards humane society’s, the World Wildlife Fund, the Sierra Club… you name it.” 

“People like him, the ones who take action and voice their concerns, are the ones who change the world for the better.”

“He’s going to change the world, alright. He’s… gone.”

Tony darted forward, bypassing all the howling dogs in favor of finding his son. How could he have disappeared in a hallway with only one exit? Once he reached the end of the cement path, he noticed a gap between the last kennels and the wall. A door that was slightly ajar sat between.

“Oh, he’s just in the other room.” His shoulders slumped in relief. Call it being overprotective, but Tony always tried to keep an eye on Peter. With their line of work as scientists and heroes, it wasn’t uncommon for problems to arise - like being kidnapped or tortured, to name a few.

The shelter worker ran up beside him, worry creasing her features. “That’s where we keep the feral or diseased animals! No one can be in there!”

Tony didn’t waste a second before swinging the door open the rest of the way and running in. Unlike the kennel room, this hallway was quiet. All the cages were barren and vacant.

“We only have one animal here. Hunters found it trying to steal the meat from their cabin. Extremely vicious.” Sandy explained - her story was none too comforting to the inventor- as she took the lead, turning left down the hallway to where the only occupied kennel was.

The two stopped in front of the large kennel, panting heavily. Their eyes bulging so much it looked as if they’d pop out.

Sandy’s jaw dropped, “oh my god.”

*************************

“Come on, Nat,” Clint whined as he leaned over the back of the couch where Natasha sat, “Tin man said we could watch Peter pick out his first dog, and you’re in my spot.”

The assassin eyed her friend with nothing short of amusement. Only conceding to the archer because of the special occasion. It’s not every day you bring home a new member of the family.

The other Avengers - who was currently residing at the Compound for the summer - filed into the living room. Sam and Bucky sat back on the adjoining couch while Steve, Bruce, and Rhodey sat in individual chairs to the TV’s left. Happy remained standing behind Natasha. Thor and Loki were currently home on Asgard.

Clint smiled at the ceiling. “Friday, cue it up.”

Needless to say, the unclear footage live-streaming from Tony’s nanotech glasses as he began screaming Peter’s name was not what they expected. They could hear people panting and the sound of footsteps falling heavily against the hard ground.

A woman yelled ‘-nd it trying to steal the meat from their cabin. Extremely vicious.’ The heroes tensed up immediately at that.

“Trying to steal meat.” Bruce choked.

“Extremely dangerous.” Sam’s voices pitched upwards in worry.

Everyone turned back to the screen, dreading the possibly horrific scene displayed on the seventy-inch flatscreen. 

********************

Peter was lying on the floor, giggling like a mad man. An enormous black wolf was laid out on top of his chest and stomach, licking the boy’s face with its long pink tongue. 

“That’s a fucking wolf.” Tony gaped. The scene before him both heartwarming and bewildering.

Sandy stood beside him, looking completely amazed.

“H-how?” She gestured to the adorable scene before her. “He never lets anyone get within five feet of him. If anyone got too close, he would try to attack.”

“Oh, hi, dad.” Peter sat up and waved at the gawking adults. He grinned at Tony. “Look at this guy. Isn’t he awesome, dad!” He patted the dog’s broad chest, his fingers getting lost in its long black fur.

“Yeah-yeah… um, but… isn’t that an uh wolf?” Was Tony’s genius response.

Peter leaned back to examine the large canine beside him. The dog whined and set his paw on Peter’s knee when the petting stopped. 

“He’s a crossbreed between a German shepherd and a wolf.” Sandy finally broke out of her stupor. “The wolf genes are just more prominent.”

“Hence the werewolf look.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course, Peter would befriend the scariest animal within a ten-mile radius.

“Does he have a name?” The dog laid itself across Peter’s legs and continued to lick his hands.

“No, uh, he was going to be put down, so we never bothered to name him.”

Peter’s face split into the biggest grin. “Dad.” 

Tony wanted to say no, that they were not bringing a werewolf - with freaking two-inch teeth and paws bigger than his hands - home. But Peter was over the moon, and the dog clearly loved the skinny teen. 

“Okay.” He sighed through a smile. “You can adopt him.”

“Yes!” 

The dog jumped up when Peter did, looking at his new owner, intently. Peter slipped a worn-out collar and leash that Sandy gave him around the silky fur on the dog’s neck. He positioned himself in front of Peter protectively when the kennel latch clicked open, his teeth bared.

“It’s okay, big guy.” Peter cooed, smoothing down the raised fur. “She won’t hurt you. And neither will my dad. He protects me.” 

“Any thoughts on a name?” Sandy asked.

“Grim. His name is Grim.”

Peter looked up at Tony with his big brown Bambi eyes. Grim was also watching, with equally massive, chocolate brown eyes. 

_Well shit,_ Tony thought, _two sets of puppy dog eyes._ He was definitely screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> I named the dog after the Grim which is an omen of death and also because I like Harry Potter. I debated whether or not to name the dog Smaug from the Hobbit but decided against it. Yes, I’m a nerd:)
> 
> If you guys like this and want a sequel where they bring the dog home just let me know.


End file.
